A Hero's True Redemption
by NazMan
Summary: Hours after the events of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Cloud has finally come to terms with his past and the deaths of his true love Aeris and his best freind Zack. Can Cloud finally move on? CxA UPDATED AND EDITED v2
1. Chapter One

A Hero's True Redemption

A Post-Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children Story

By

NazMan

**Legal Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VII or the CG Picture Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children. All characters and other story related topics strictly belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Preface:** This story takes place after the events of Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children. The story is tweaked a little bit, in that some characters from AC will be returning. Also, language is vulgar in some scenes for some characters. Hope you all like it! Please READ & REVIEW! Thanks in advance,

NazMan.

**Chapter One**

_Is it finally over?_

_Can she finally rest?_

_Is he gone…for good this time?_

_I...am…okay now…Aeris._

"Cloud…CLOUD!" shouted Tifa. "What are you staring at? We did it! I mean…_you_ did it."

"Sorry Tifa…I was just looking over the children. Is Denzel alright?" asked Cloud.

"He's fine now Cloud, thanks to you." Tifa assured.

"Thanks to _her_, Tifa."

"Right, thanks to…Aeris." She said. "Cloud…lets go home."

"Okay Tifa, lets go home."

"YAY!" Marlene exclaimed. "Did you see her Cloud? She looked so beautiful! Well did ya Cloud? Who was that man she was with? I bet it was her boyfriend! But I thought you were her boyfriend, Cloud? Did you see the flower girl?" she asked.

A single, icy tear ran down Cloud's right eye. "Yes Marlene, I saw her."

_I don't want this big baby here!_

_How unlucky. She's saying there's no room for you here._

Cloud was remembering what Aeris and Zack had said to him just after Yazoo shot him through his heart.

_Why didn't she let me stay? _Cloud thought.

It had been two years since Cloud last saw Aeris. Two long, lonely, and painful years. Two years since he, along with everyone's help, defeated Sephiroth. Now, after Cloud had destroyed the enemy of this planet for the second time, he finally received the closure he was so desperately seeking. There was no need for Aeris to forgive him. Her death was not his fault. He only needed to forgive himself, and Aeris had finally helped him do that. Zack had helped him too. Even after all this, Cloud still longed for her. His gut curled up when he laid his mako infused eyes on her spirit in the church. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to love her. He wanted her desperately, but she walked out of the church and back into the lifestream with Zack. There was nothing Cloud could do to love her.

_Did she know? Does she even want to know? _He thought.

Little did Cloud know, everything he ever wanted would soon be granted. Cloud would finally receive his heart's redemption.

**Author's Notice:** Well I hope that everyone liked the first chapter. I know that it is a little on the short side, but I just needed to introduce Cloud and his feelings. Much will be explained in the next chapter and I am going to try and keep this story somewhat serious and somewhat realistic (realistic in the 'Final Fantasy' world). I really wanted to do this story because I had to do it for myself, no other game has affected me this way and I need to see Cloud and Aeris together…this is the only way…ANYHOW, please if you are going to take the time to read the story please review it. Thanks,

NazMan


	2. Chapter Two

-1**Chapter Two**

Aeris was standing next to Zack. They were nowhere, and they were everywhere. They were together again. Aeris was stronger than she had ever been, but Zack knew she longed for Cloud. Zack stood in front of her and stared into those mesmerizing and innocent, emerald eyes. His heart broke when those eyes became flooded with tears. He put his arms around her.

"What's wrong Aeris?" asked Zack.

Aeris sank into his chest, "I miss him Zack. I know nothing ever happened between Cloud and I, but I just can't stop thinking about what could have been. I have done so much, I have learned so much, but I never asked for any of this. Do you think…do you think he will be alright?"

"I think he'll be fine Aeris. What about you though? Are you going to be alright?" Zack asked.

"I thought that I was. I want to be, but now that all of this is over…I don't know. I want to remain strong. I know I have to be strong. It's just so hard though. I hate to think that I will never be with him." Aeris said. _I wonder what she will think. _Aeris thought.

Ifalna suddenly appeared. "Now Aeris, you always knew it was to be like this. Aeris, sweetheart, you were the only one. You were the only one on earth who could've done it. I knew this even before I had you. More importantly, _you_ have always known this."

"I know mom, but --" she sobbed.

"But nothing Aeris. You will be reunited someday, he will return to you. He will return to the planet. I know it's hard, but Aeris you have to realize that you do not belong to him anymore. You belong to this planet. You are this planet now. You must accept it."

"I'm not ready to go back to the planet yet…I want to stay here, no…I want to go to him. I know there are ways. I know this. That's why I didn't keep him here. I let him go back because…because I thought that I would be right behind him." Aeris said this while crying almost hysterically now. She pushed herself away from Zack and ran away from the two of them.

"Aeris!" shouted Zack.

Ifalna sighed, "Let her go Zack, she needs to be alone."

"Alone, are you kidding me? How can you ever be alone in this place? If this is the Promised Land, than why is she so sad here? How can the savior of you're beloved planet be so miserable in the land of 'supreme happiness'."

Ifalna scorned Zack. "How dare you talk to me like that, you know nothing of this world. Aeris has not yet fully returned Zack! She's not miserable; she just has to realize that this is the way things are."

"I think I know enough, I know that your daughter has been through so much damn pain and so much hell in her life that she is finally for once, once in her life, thinking about herself. She hid her true feelings at first, because she knew that a task had to be done. Now she has done everything you and your planet have asked of her, and there's nothing left anymore. There is nothing left of your daughter. Her spirit and energy are with us, but her heart is with him. If you can't see that, than I pity you, I truly do."

"No wonder she liked you so much. You're right Zack. You think I don't know this? What can I do though? Should I lie to her? No, I choose not to lie to her."

"Ifalna, honey." Said Professor Gast as he appeared at her side. "Would you truly be lying to her? There are ways."

"No, there is only one way…but…she belongs here, with us. This is our Promised Land."

"This isn't _her _Promised Land. Ever since she was retuned to us, she has been constantly traveling within preparing for Sephiroth's return. Now that he is gone, and she has finally ridden the planet of Jenova, what is she to do here? I…no, we belong here. Aeris doesn't." Gast made a good point.

Ifalna sighed once more, "But, honey, she already had her time in life. I know it was short and she was returned to us unnaturally, but it was meant to be. I t was her destiny."

"Was that really her destiny? To be murdered? I see it differently, I know our daughter's true meaning to this world." Gast replied.

"Oh, do you? And just what might that be?" Asked Ifalna.

"To carry on the Cetra. The day will come when the Planet will need your people again. Aeris is going to make sure the race lives on."

"How do you know though? How will it be done. It has _never_ been done! No Cetra, no matter what the circumstances, has ever been allowed to return!"

Gast wrapped his arms around Ifalna. "Sweetheart, it's already going to happen. I know that you know this too. I know why you don't want her to leave. You must accept it though. We will still be together though, watching over her. Besides, don't you want to see what beautiful grandchildren she will have?"

She hugged her lover back. "I suppose you're right. It's just…I'm going to miss her. I was looking forward to her joining us in the Promised Land. You better tell her. This has to be done now, before it's too late. Do you agree with all of this, Zack?"

"What do you think?" he said cockily. After those words Zack's spirit disappeared. With Aeris now deeper into the lifestream, she could no longer keep him around with just her thoughts. If she wanted to see Zack again, all she had to do was imagine him.

A smile formed across Ifalna's face followed by a deep kiss from her other.

"Do you think _she_ will agree?"

"I know Gaia will agree." Gast replied.

"You don't understand though sweetie, this is…complicated. This is very, very complicated. A tremendous amount of energy must be expelled at Aeris' expense. Even though her body remains in sacred waters, it will take a complete and gallant effort by this planet and by the lifestream to restore her. Even if the planet wants her to return --"

"It isn't a question of if, Ifalna. I have spoken with the planet."

"That's impossible! You are not a Cetra! You can't --"

Gast cut her off, "Honey, I asked her to let my daughter go. I told her to give her another chance. The planet agrees."

"How do you know?" Ifalna asked.

"I know." Gast said as he embraced Ifalna.

**Author's Notes:** This should answer some questions as to how Cloud will be with Aeris. I have studied and played FF VII many times and I am very familiar with how the world works in the game. This, to me, was the best way to come up with a reason for Aeris' "revival," so to speak. I am not entirely sure where I am going to go with the next chapter but I won't bring her back just yet, I will focus on Cloud and company more before I bring her back. Maybe a little comedy and some melodramatic Cloud here in the future…as if you do not know by now, please r & r because I will get great satisfaction from fellow fans and writers to know what they think. Thanks,

NazMan


	3. Chapter Three

-1**Chapter Three**

"So what were you smiling at back there Cloud?" asked Tifa.

Cloud hesitated, "Nothing Tifa, I just finally think I can forgive myself now. I think I can start to get on with my life."

"_Our _life." Tifa muttered.

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Cloud, lets go home, everyone is waiting for us there!"

_Not everyone. _Cloud thought. "Yea Tifa, lets go home."

Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel all walked out of the church, Cloud stopped at the exit and took one last look at the bed of flowers that still remained…

_Why? Aeris? I wanted to stay with you. I want to be with you. Why?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in here you son of a bitch and have a god damned drink!" Cid was shouting at Cloud. "What the hell are you so fucking sad about? I mean Jesus!"

"Damn it Cid, not in front of Marlene!" Barret shouted back.

"Oh, I didn't see ya there princess, I'm sorry. You too Denzel, now come give your old Uncle Cid a hug!"

"No way Uncle Cid, you made daddy mad!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Well I guess someone doesn't wanna free ride on the airship?"

Marlene looked at Barret for approval. He nodded, and she gave Cid a half-hearted hug.

"That's more like it; you know your Uncle Cid didn't mean it." He said.

"I know." Marlene replied.

Cloud was smiling. He was watching the events unfold and felt overwhelmed with happiness, for once. He finally realized what he had accomplished. He was truly a hero. He finally realized that Aeris was gone, but not forgotten. In fact, Aeris was all around them. In every laugh and smile, he saw Aeris. Cloud felt something he had never felt before…he felt liked he belonged. He still yearned for her love, but he realized it was not to be so.

_Maybe a drink._ He said to himself. "How about that drink Cid?"

"Well I don't believe my ears!" Cid said as he poured not one, not two, but three drinks for Cloud.

"Maybe just one for now old man." Cloud said as the liquor ran smoothly down his throat. "Ya know, I think we should rebuild the church. I think we owe her at least that much. What do you guys all think?"

Everyone looked at Cloud. A wave of sadness washed over them as they remembered their fallen comrade. Each of them knew that if it wasn't for her, they would have nothing. They would be nothing.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Tifa said.

Everyone agreed and Cloud felt closer to Aeris in the process. Tifa went into the kitchen to prepare a meal for everybody and while Cid and Barret drank, Yuffie was playing with Marlene and Denzel, Red XII was curled up in the corner, while Cait Sith was mesmerized by the fiery end of his tail, and Cloud quietly walked outside. He wanted to see her again. Just one final time. He wanted to talk to her; he wanted to tell her how he felt. He could only hope to do that at a special place though. Her place. Their place. He left the city of Edge and made the trek to their church. When he arrived, he sat down next to the flowers, closing his eyes and letting the heavenly scent soothe his soul.

_Aeris? Are you here?_

Nothing.

_Aeris…I love you. Not like I love Tifa or everyone else, I truly and deeply love you. I want you to know that. I want you to please wait for me. I have a feeling it won't be long. I no longer feel guilt over your death. I know longer feel the regret for you and Zack. I know…I know that it wasn't my fault. Why did you send me back, Aeris? I feel just as sad as I am happy right now. Almost like my last weapon, my Ultima weapon, which I used the first time. My heart is like the materia that cannot grow in that weapon. It remains, but that is all._

Cloud sighed, _Okay, that was stupid, but you know what I mean. Aeris…? Aeris are you there? Please, please let me know…let me know how you feel. I have to know before I get on with my life._

Nothing.

_Have you finally returned to the planet completely? Where are you Aeris…please?_

Nothing.

Cloud left the church, heartbroken. _Why couldn't she say something, is she gone? Can she no longer contact me? Does she…want…to talk to me?_

He went back to Tifa's. When he got there, everybody was asleep. He stealthily entered and closed the door without a sound. He went upstairs, trying not to make a creak in the steps. When he made it to the top, he climbed into one of the many unoccupied beds that the children would sleep in. He lay there, staring up into the darkness. He tried not to think of her…_You said you'd come back…you promised…when everything was all over…is it over for good? I'm done fighting. If I need to fight though, it will be only for you._

He heard someone approaching, but pretended to be asleep. It was Tifa. Her hair was undone and unkempt, like she had been sleeping. She was wearing nothing but a shirt too big for her and her black silk underwear, which highlighted her figure quite pleasantly. She crawled into bed with Cloud and billowed herself into his rock like chest. She began kissing him, on the neck at first and then all over. Cloud couldn't pretend anymore.

"Tifa! Tifa, what the hell are you doing?"

"What Cloud, I though you wanted to come home?" she said

"I do, I am home, but…Tifa…I didn't mean it like that. What about Vincent?"

"Oh please, he never comes around anymore! When are you ever gonna come around Cloud! When are you ever going to realize that she is gone! Aeris is gone Cloud, she isn't coming back for you!" She began crying. "What is wrong with you? How can you love her that much!"

Cloud held her in her arms, but he did not kiss her. "Tifa, look, I care for you, but I do not love you. I'm sorry, but you have to realize this. I have come to terms with my past. Why can't you?"

"Oh! You CARE for me! CARE! I thought you cared for Aeris too, look what happened to her!" Tifa immediately regretted saying that.

"You know you don't mean that. I know you've had a little wine to drink; I can smell it on you. You don't have to apologize. I already know you're sorry. I am only going to tell you this once Tifa. There was nothing ever between us, those memories that I thought I had of you Tifa, those memories are not ours. I love Aeris. I will always love Aeris and nothing will ever change that, nothing, not even you."

Tifa sat up and left Cloud alone. Alone. He had finally accepted that he would always be alone in one particular way.

**Author's Notes:** Well another chapter. I wanted to show the readers that Cloud is trying to move on as mush as he can but certain factors keep holding him back. I am also currently reading "The Maiden Who Travels the Planet," which explains what Aeris was doing in the Lifestream between FF VII and AC. It seems a buncha people can't get over the fact that in the Final Fantasy universe it is totally possible for Aeris to come back…true love never dies…so screw all the people who constantly shoot the possibility down on the Advent Children forums. Okay, just had to rant a little bit, anyway, please R&R!

NazMan


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Aeris sank deeper and deeper into the Lifestream. She had helped save the planet, twice now. In the back of her mind, she had always known she couldn't be with Cloud. Now that the greater good had been completed, it dominated her thoughts. Even though she could feel in this world, it wasn't enough. She had become an overwhelming presence in the Lifestream, but she still felt so small. Aeris came across many familiar faces here too, some friendly, and some unfriendly. She remembered seeing Professor Hojo, and how much pain that he caused to her mother. She saw Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge, and remembered how good she felt to see them. Her and Jessie even reminisced about how they both had feelings for Cloud…which made her sad. Aeris also thought of Cloud when he had slipped into the Lifestream, but how she couldn't help him because she was too deep and was too busy anyway. When she did have time to see him, Tifa had already saved Cloud and got him out. Tifa. Tifa was her best friend and her greatest rival, even though neither of them would ever admit it. She loved Tifa, but that little hint of jealously now turned to sorrow as she thought of the life her and Cloud would have together. Without her. Weddings, babies, love. She would never get any of that. She didn't want to deny any of this to Cloud either, and sent him back when Yazoo shot him. She knew she had to stop thinking this way or her thoughts would become shattered in the Lifestream. She almost wanted this to happen. Little by little, Aeris felt her heart breaking apart and began to lose herself. In her moment of despair, her father appeared.

"Aeris, come here, let me hold you." Gast said as he clutched his broken daughter into his arms.

"Dad…I…I can't even explain…I just can't _live_ without Cloud. I know that doesn't make sense but --"

"Sweetheart, you have to know something. Your mother and I are so proud of you. Gaia is proud of you. Aeris --"

"I know all of this dad, but now that everything is over, I'm exhausted. What more can I do? I know that I have done something miraculous and good. I had to do this though. How could I not?" She cried out.

"I know sweetheart, I know. If you will just listen to your old Dad though, I might be able to help you."

"How?" she asked.

"Aeris, when was the last time you _spoke_ to the planet?"

"Wow, not since I was alive. Ever since I came here, I've been so busy. I have had no rest. I don't want to rest though."

"Well Aeris, why don't you try speaking to the Planet now?" he asked.

Aeris looked into her father's warm and caring eyes. He made her feel so much better. "Now?" she interestingly asked.

"Yes sweetie, right now."

Aeris closed her eyes and felt Gaia inside of her.

_Do not falter child, for you are the chosen one, you will not be the last remaining Cetra here in this world, and you must fulfill your true destiny and carry on the race. You are going to take me back. It has already been decided._

"What?" She asked. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

_Yes._

"How?"

_How? How you ask? Child, you have remained complete here because I allowed you to. You did not break as all other entering spirits have because you must remain whole. We will take care of the rest. Do you forget? This is the LIFEstream and by using the pure energy of the lifestream your physical body will be restored and your thoughts will remain intact. Do you understand?_

"Are you sure? Do I deserve this?"

"Of course you deserve this Aeris." Her father said. "You must realize that you are being given an incredible chance. It will be as if not a second has passed. You must not take this for granted Aeris. Your mother wanted to tell you, but you and I never got to spend much time together anyway!"

"Oh…DADDY! Is it for real! Oh my gosh…I…I can't believe it!" Aeris said as tears of pure joy ran down her face.

Gast gripped his daughter tightly, she was shaking all over. "Excited?"

"When?" she asked.

"Soon Aeris. You must say goodbye to a few people though. Especially Zack. What's he going to do here without you?"

"Oh, I think he will get by just fine!" Aeris said as she hugged her father once more. To Gast, it was as if he was hugging his daughter for the first time. He didn't see the mature and grown up beauty she had blossomed into, he saw his sweet, little, innocent Aeris, and that was how he would always remember her when she left the Lifestream. Those would be the only thoughts of her that Gast would have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of Tifa's eggs woke Cloud up. He looked at his cell phone. No calls. He almost expected someone to call, but he expelled the thought from his mind and got up to get some breakfast. He was surprised when he got downstairs that Tifa was the only one up. He didn't realize how early it was.

"Good morning." He said.

"OH!" Tifa screamed as she turned to look at Cloud. She started blushing and was obviously upset about the night before. "You startled me. Listen, I'm glad you're the first one up because it will give me a chance to say that I'm sorry. I felt so horrible today when I woke up…like I could feel _her_ disapproval weighing in on me. I didn't mean what I said about her last night. I know how much she meant…means to you, and I still feel terrible about it. I didn't have the right to do that to you two. Do you forgive me?"

Cloud had enough of forgiveness. "Of course Tifa. I know you didn't mean it but…can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything."

"Just try not to mention her too much anymore. I mean, I've moved on. I've accepted I won't have the life I wanted to with her, but every time I think of her, I can't help but feel sad. I feel sad and happy when I think of her, but I would rather not feel anything. "

"That's a terrible way to live." She said.

"Can you just do that for me?" Cloud asked, sternly.

"Of course." Tifa replied.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you put some ham in those eggs?"

"Well then I'll have to go out and buy another dozen and make a whole nother batch…sure Cloud. You got it!"

"Thanks."

**Author's Notes:** Well I hope you all enjoy the story so far! A little action coming up and one of my favorite characters will make a huge and awesome appearance! (It's not Aeris) Anyway, I am going to continue to write as I have a pretty good feeling on where I want to take the story next. Any feedback you can give me would be much appreciated. Negative or positive. I know there are some people out there who probably think it is boring and to all of you I say just wait! Negative or positive I really want to know what other people think!

Thanks,

NazMan


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"You're glowing," said Zack. "I take it you heard the good news?"

"And just how did you know, Mister Big Shot First Class Soldier?"

"Your mother and I had a little conversation about the whole thing."

"You had a conversation with my mother? That sounds…scary." Aeris laughed.

Zack was just happy to finally see her smile again. "Yea, she can be a bit rough sometimes. Not like you though, you were always…_soft_."

"Are you going to miss me Zack?" she asked, concerned.

"Nah, not really!" Zack said coolly.

"WHAT! After everything we've been through! After I…let you _have_ me that one night before you left?"

"Yeah right! Let me! You couldn't resist! Relax kid. You know I was just joking. Jeez, can't get nothin past you Aeris." They both started laughing.

"Are you going to be alright here Zack?"

"I'll be fine Aeris. I've learned so much here, from you. It won't be as bad now. You have taught me how to hold myself together better here. When I first came, I was scattered. You made me whole again though, babe!"

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that! You just needed a little boost was all!"

"I'll be fine here Aeris, I have friends here now. Not to mention all the damn girls here!" Zack said in the cool tone he always talked in.

"I guess some things will never change. Zack, I want you to know something before I go. You were, and always will be my first love. You have a permanent place in my heart and nothing will ever make me forget that. Nothing."

"Not even my buddy Cloud?"

"Not even him."

"I loved you Aeris, I still do, but I know you don't belong here. You belong with him. It's only right. I just want to see you happy again."

"I still love you Zack, just not that way anymore. I will be happy. And I want to promise you something."

"What?" asked Zack.

"I promise you, that our first child will be named Zack. Zack Strife. What do you think of that?"

"HA! Gee thanks. Kinda jumpin ahead of yourself there though, you think that Cloud will be so eager to just start the paternal engine there?"

"In ten years maybe, I'm not saying now!"

"Well, what if it's a girl? I swear Aeris, if you name a girl after me I --"

"You never quit do you? Well if it's a girl…we will call her…um…Zackette!"

"That's it; you just sealed your second fate!"

They embraced one last and final time. They shared a brief and tender kiss. Little did Aeris know; that kiss would last have to last Zack an eternity. They both stared into each other's eyes one final time.

"Goodbye Zack."

"See ya Aeris."

With those words, he was gone. Aeris tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. She gathered herself. It was almost time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Tifa, these fuckin eggs are amazing! How bout some more Irish coffee there for Cid."

"You aint even Irish ya big jackass!" said Barret.

"Well, you aint as hard as you think ya are there papa bear!"

"I hope Cid isn't taking the kids out on the airship today," chimed Tifa.

"Don't worry Tifa, I'm gonna pilot it." Barret assured.

"Like that's any better!" she said.

"Clouds gonna go too sugar, it'll be alright. Don't worry," Cid said.

"Oh, really? Clouds going too?" she asked.

"Yea, somehow me and this crazy ole geezer talked his spiky headed ass inta it!"

Cloud walked into the room. He had been out all day, but didn't tell anyone where he was going. Those mako blue eyes had to gaze upon one person before he could be with his family, and he was happy he made the decison to go. Cloud really felt good today and almost asked Tifa to go. Cid beat him to it though.

"Why don't ya bring yurself along sweet cheeks. I'm gonna get tired of starin at these two clowns all day!"

Tifa looked at Cloud. He nodded. "I can't. I have so much to do here today, I have to clean, and who's gonna look after all the children?" she asked.

"We're taking them Tifa. Why don't you come along?" Cloud said.

"You can't take them all! Really, it's ok. I'm just going to stay. I had a whole day planned out anyway. Vincent said he might stop by today too. It's been a while since we've seen each other anyway." Everyone knew Vincent wasn't stopping by. Tifa and he were together for a while after Meteor, but when Geostigma arrived, Vincent became more and more engulfed in his "research."

Marlene and Denzel suddenly entered the kitchen. "Let's go!" They both exclaimed.

"Not so fast you two." Barret said. "Eat some breakfast first."

"We're too excited! And Denzel gets airsick anyway. Remember last time?"

Cid certainly remembered. He remembered the vomit covering everything. He remembered cussing quite a bit and said he'd never seen airborne puke before. "Yea, Denzel can prolly get through the day," said Cid

Denzel nodded. "I had a big dinner last night anyway."

"Ok, but you better eat something Marlene. Either eat or stay here." Barret demanded.

"Oh, alright." Replied Marlene as Tifa handed her a light plate while winking at her.

Cloud saw this and went over to Tifa. He put his arms on her shoulders. He whispered: "You don't have to be like this. I'm sorry about last night. The truth is Tifa…I don't know what I want."

She whispered back: "Cloud…I know what I want. I want a family. I want a big family. It was how I grew up, and it's how I want to grow old. Do you want that?"

"Tifa…don't put me on the spot here."

"Well? Do you, or don't you?" she asked.

"Someday…yeah."

"With me?" she asked. "I thought you didn't love me."

"You know what…just forget it. Forget I even asked. I'll seeya later on."

Tifa sighed under her breath, "Typical."

"Okkkkkkk, all finished!" yelled Marlene as she handed Tifa her plate.

"You two ready?" Cloud asked as he calmly glared at Tifa.

"YES!" they both exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" said Cloud.

"YAY!"

And with that, they were off. Little did anyone know, that this would be a day that none of them would ever forget.

**Author's Notes:** I really had fun here with this chapter. I really liked the Aeris/Zack stuff. Hope you all did too. Anyway the story is going to shift gears here soon with the next couple of chapters and I promise you the good stuff is coming! Can't wait to get some feedback on this! I am currently on chapter six but I cannot post any of the story yet because I just recently rejoined (great site). Anyway, I am trying to get this up ASAP; it should only be a couple of hours. To kill the time I think I'll go play some Kingdom Hearts cuz that game pwns! As always R&R!

Thanks again,

NazMan.


	6. Chapter Six

-1**Chapter Six**

Cloud and company all boarded Cid's successor to the Highwind; the Sierra. It was truly a magnificent ship, and the children absolutely loved it. Cloud brought along his motorcycle too. Some of the kids were brave enough to ride on the backseat with Cloud. Denzel always rode though, he was quite a brave little boy, and Cloud was his hero. He had asked Cloud to marry Tifa once, but Cloud said his heart was buried under water and couldn't come back. Denzel had no idea what this meant, but Cloud knew it all too well. For years he had thought that he died in the beautiful crystalline city with Aeris. Today was different though. Cloud couldn't put his finger on it, or understand why he felt so good for once. He thought he had finally regained some sort of closure from Aeris and Zack but there was more…something big was going to happen today…something miraculous.

"Am I doin alright Cid?" asked Barret.

"Doin great big man, keep up the good work!" Cid said.

Cid approached Cloud, who was watching from the sidelines, keeping an eye on all the children. "So how you been there Cloud?" Cid asked.

Cloud just looked at him.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya punk!" Cid shouted.

"What Cid? I'm fine, just dandy. I felt great, perfect, absolutely amazing, and then you came up to me! Heh, I'm just messin with ya buddy."

"Are you still getting the visions?" asked Cid.

"No, I'm not. They weren't visions. She's gone Cid. Now please, don't make me feel like this."

"Just wanted to check up on ya Cloud. We never get a chance to talk anymore, and after all the bullshit that's been goin down lately, I just wanted to make sure you were still all together."

"Well thanks for your concern, but sorry to disappoint you and everybody else. I've moved on. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself and I'm not gonna freak out like everyone seems to think I am."

"Well yaFUCKINhoo then! Glad ya decided to come up today. Just look at that sky!"

"Yea, it's beautiful."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Lifestream, Aeris was with her parents.

"Now, are you ready Aeris?" Ifalna asked.

"I'm ready mom."

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to be watching over you too."

"I hope you don't see _everything_."

"Now, now Aeris." Her father said.

"You must realize what an incredible gift this is Aeris. Nobody has ever been granted this before." Ifalna began crying. "You deserve this. Make the best of it. I love you Aeris, and I know I will see you again. I know it won't be for a long, long time though. I'm so proud of you!" She said while embracing her daughter.

Gast stood behind them and put his arms around the both of them. "Be careful Aeris. I love you." He said.

Aeris was overcome with emotion as well. "I love you both so much. Dad, it was great to finally meet you. I will never forget our time together. I just wish that we could have had some more. I promise you both that I will make every second count. I promise that the Cetra will live on. I will see you both again someday." She sobbed.

_It is time._

Aeris wiped the tears from her cheek and Gast wiped the tears from Ifalna.

"I must go now…I'm scared and excited at the same time. I've never felt this way! I love you both very much. Goodbye dad, goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Aeris, I love you." Ifalna said.

"Until we meet again sweetheart. I love you too." Gast said.

_Close your eyes, give yourself to me._

As Aeris closed her eyes she began to withdraw to her Promised Land. The Lifestream was all around her, and was now bringing her back to her watery grave. Aeris was nonexistent in this process and to her, it could've been an eternity or a second.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forgotten Capital. The mysterious Vincent Valentine was watching the activities of Yazoo and Loz from high atop the trees. Vincent would come here from time to time to meditate. Once Yazoo and Loz appeared back here, Vincent stayed to study them. They had not been fully returned to the Lifestream. His body of thoughts still remained.

_I will not become just a mere memory._

The two remaining silver haired men were now completely lost without their leader Kadaj. Defeated and left to fend for themselves, they returned to their former headquarters.

"We failed Mother. We failed him!" Loz cried out. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now? The cells are gone. Kadaj is gone. We are done for!"

"Why don't you just relax?" Yazoo reasoned. "Brother has become too powerful for us. We need to harness what power we have left and take revenge on him."

A green slithering light began to circle the two men and the City.

"What the hell is that?" Loz asked.

"Maybe its Mother coming to take us home!"

"No…this feels pure…it's going into the water!" Loz screamed.

The Lifestream made its way down deep into the translucent waters. The whole city was engulfed, and as it reached the bottom, a great green and white light deluged the whole City in a short and awesome flash.

_Open your eyes._

A pair of bewildering green eyes opened to sheer panic.

_Now hurry!_

Aeris was awake and at the bottom of the freezing, cold lake. Without thinking, she sprung up and tried desperately to make it to the top. She was out of breath halfway there, but she kept on. Her legs and arms were so weak, but she couldn't give up. Almost there. She can see the welcoming light from above. Her heart was thundering. Almost. The beats were becoming farther and farther away from each other. Almost. _BEAT…BEAT. _She made it to the top and exploded out of the water, gasping for air as much as her fragile and feeble body could.

"Mother!" Yazoo exclaimed.

"Mother?" Loz asked.

Aeris made her way to the rocks on the bank to rest on them, still halfway in the water, she was heaving desperately for air.

"No…this isn't Mother…it's…it's HER!" Loz yelled as he made his way over to Aeris.

Vincent was watching; completely awe inspired. _Not yet. Wait until the bastard is closer. _He thought.

"How can this be! Brother destroyed you!" Loz said as he was now standing over Aeris. He grinded his left boot into her small hand that was grasping onto the bank. Aeris looked up. She was incoherent and in complete shock.

_NOW!_

Two shots came from out of nowhere striking the ground next to Loz. Yazoo immediately began firing back, but at no target.

"It's the vampire again. That Red Devil from before! Be careful, this one is fast. Hurry up and finish her!" Yazoo screamed while blazing into everything in sight.

Loz looked into the now terrified eyes of Aeris and rose up his Dual Hound. He smiled. _CRACK!_

"Fuck! Did you see that? Yazoo? What are you shooting at!"

Before he could plunge the Hound into Aeris' horrified face, a red blaze came down as if from nowhere and the girl disappeared. The loud noise from the force of Loz hitting the rocks instead, almost broke his hand. And just like that, Vincent and Aeris were gone.

"Aeris! Aeris are you alright? Can you breathe?"

Her limp arms were wrapped around Vincent as he took her to a secluded shell house on the outskirts of the City. He lay her down on a bed and began to remove her drenched clothes. The gentlemen never took his eyes off her face, making sure she was still breathing. He took off his long warm cloak and completely wrapped it around the girl. Her body was shivering. Her usual pink and inviting lips were now an icy cold purple. Her body was in shock from the freezing cold waters and she was in a low level state of hypothermia. She was alive though, and with Vincent's arms wrapped around her, her body temperature began to rise.

"You'll be okay Aeris. I gotcha."

Back at the capital, Yazoo and Loz were still arguing with each other.

"My fucking hand! That bitch! What the fuck were you shooting at anyways! You almost hit me!"

"You try and hit that god damned thing! He isn't human!" Shouted Yazoo. "Let's go look for them."

"No! The only way out is though here, they won't be heading north. They have to come through here." Loz said as he went to take out his cell phone. "What? Shit, I lost my phone. Gimme yours!"

Yazoo reached into his pocket and threw his phone to Loz. "Who are you calling?" he asked.

"The President. I think he may have some interest in this."

Vincent took out Loz's phone while the other hand was on Aeris' weak pulse.

"You're doin fine. Don't give up. Keep breathing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Sierra, Cloud's phone began to vibrate. He took it out and looked at the number. He didn't recognize it, and put the phone back into his pocket.

_Probably just someone who wants a delivery,_ he thought.

It began ringing again. He immediately pulled it out this time to answer it. "Yeah, Cloud Strife here, I am currently not accepting any requests right now but if you leave me a mess --"

"Cloud! It's Vincent. Look, I can't explain everything right now but I need your help."

"Vincent, what the hell are you doing on a cell phone?"

"LOOK! I am very serious! I need you at the City of the Ancients right now!"

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"I don't have time to explain, this is something I cannot explain over the phone. When can you make it here?"

"Uh…twenty minutes maybe. Maybe a little longer. What the hell is going on Vince?"

"Come alone, and come in swinging. All will be explained when you get here." Vincent said as he hung up the phone to tend to Aeris.

Her eyes opened. Confused and distressed. "Vince…ent?"

"Save your strength Aeris. You need to keep breathing."

"Am…I…back?"

"Oh yeah Aeris, you're back and you're already in trouble. Look, Cloud is on his way. We're gonna get you out of here and get you some help."

"Cloud. Did you tell him I was here?" Aeris could barely muster anything from her breath.

"No. Now look, I have to leave you here. It's too dangerous out there."

"I'm scared. I'm so cold. I can't stop shaking."

"Try to move your arms around your body. Try to warm yourself up. You'll be safe here I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean take you there?" Barret asked. "You're supposed to take Denzel out on the Fenrir!"

"Barret just do it! I can't explain. Vincent said he needs me and I am not going to lose another person I care about! Now get going!"

"Okay, it should be about a half hour. Damn, just when I was getting the hang of things too!"

"Listen here pilgrim, I'm comin with ya!" Cid said.

"No Cid, whatever it is, I can handle it. I don't want anything to happen to the children. Stay and look after them." Cloud was serious.

"No fuckin way am I lettin you go in there alone!"

"JUST DO AS I SAY! I can handle myself! Hurry Barret!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent left Aeris in the bed. She was safe there and Vincent was nearby. Yazoo and Loz were pacing around the Capital. Loz was still holding his hand.

"I'm gunna put so many wholes in that fucking thing and that stupid bitch too!" Yazoo said.

"No, Rufus wants her alive." Loz said as he saw something approaching from the distance. "BROTHER! How good of you to come!"

Cloud had arrived.

**Author's Notes:** Whew! That was a long one but so far it was one of my favorite ones to write. I told you things would heat up and believe me, it's only gonna get better! I have posted this on the Advent Children Forums as well and as I said before please R&R. I wanted to make things a little bit complicated for Cloud and Aeris. Come on, did ya think she was just gonna come back and everything would be as easy as apple pie? Ok that was gay, but hey, at least I spiced things up a bit. Anyway, chapter 7 will be up soon!

NazMan


	7. Chapter Seven

-1**Chapter Seven**

Cloud and his Fenrir were welcomed to the Capital by a barrage of bullets from Yazoo. Cloud was surprised to see his two 'brothers'. He was too determined and too fast to ever be hit though, and Loz was getting upset. When Cloud got close he leaped off the motorcycle which went sliding right into Yazoo.

"Fuck! Get him brother!" Yazoo yelled as he pushed the bike off of himself.

"Too bad you weren't here earlier, I took care of that bitch of your's once and for all!" taunted Loz.

_What is he talking about? Vincent? No…Vincent can handle himself. _"I should have returned you both when I had the chance. I won't make the same mistake again." Cloud said as he sent his sword to meet Loz. Loz held up his arm in defense and shielded the blade with his Dual Hound. Cloud swung the massive sword again, but Loz was too quick and dodged the attack. Yazoo regained himself and immediately began firing at Cloud. This was useless though, and the bullets were swatted down by Cloud. They were only a minor annoyance. "Such an uncivilized and inferior weapon." Cloud said, grinning.

Vincent suddenly came down from the trees and stood next to Cloud. "That depends on the person using it." Vincent said. Yazoo fired at Vincent. Vincent pulled out his gun and nailed Yazoo's bullet, which exploded in mid air. He did this almost instantaneously. "I'll take him, you get the other one." Cloud broke away from Vincent to take on Loz, who was hiding behind a tree. Loz reveled himself. He moved with a furious speed, and struck Cloud in the back with his Dual Hound. Cloud slammed onto the ground and dropped his sword. Loz pounced onto Cloud, electrifying his body.

"You will pay for killing brother! After I'm done with you, _she_ will pay too. They are already on their way to get her."

_Tifa?_

Cloud fought through his pain and wrapped his hands around Loz's neck. Loz tried to fight back, but Cloud's grip was too tight. Cloud began to get up; his hand's still clenched around Loz's throat. Loz had no choice but to get up as well. Cloud punched Loz in the face, which sent him right back down. Loz's mouth became filled with his own blood. Cloud picked up his sword. Loz went to get up, but before he could, Cloud plunged his sword through him, pinning him to the ground. Loz lay there in a pool of blood. Cloud left the sword in. Tears rolled down Loz's face. He was smiling.

"Finally. I can finally meet Mother. You will lose her again. There's no chance for you two. I'm coming, mom." Loz said these words before evaporating into the Lifestream. Cloud picked up his sword.

_It can't be. Aeris?_

Vincent and Yazoo were involved in a heated firefight. The two gunmen were very evenly matched. Yazoo fired constantly, but Vincent was too quick. Vincent hesitated for a second when he noticed Cloud approaching and was struck in the leg. Yazoo laughed. He was laying in wait behind a tree, ready to finish Vincent off. Yazoo sprung from his position, but Vincent was ready this time, and hit Yazoo in the arm.

"Vincent! Are you alright?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine."

"You bastard! You killed our last brother! This isn't over!" Yazoo shouted while clutching his arm. Yazoo ran into the woods. Vincent raised his weapon.

"No. Enough blood has been shed here today." Cloud said. Vincent holstered his gun. The two men looked up to the sky. They heard a helicopter.

"Aeris! Cloud! Come on, follow me!"

Cloud's heart sank. He felt like he was dreaming and was exhausted from the non-stop violence he had been involved in for days now. "Vincent, what the hell is going on?"

"Aeris, Cloud…she is here. There's no time! Hurry." Cloud followed suit and raced in Vincent's lead to the house she was in. They went inside. A pink dress, a red jacket, and a pair of gardening shoes lay on the floor. The soaked bed which Aeris was in, was now empty. She was gone. Cloud fell to his knees and lost himself. He had never felt so weak. The guilt came back to him. He didn't want this.

"How? Why?" he asked. "I don't believe you! She's dead. How can she be back? Please, I don't need this."

Vincent put his arm on Cloud's shoulder. "I don't know. She was shivering and very weak. She could barely speak or move. She's alive though. I don't know how or why Cloud, but get up. Get up damn it! Don't waste her time. We will get her. _You_ will get her."

Cloud wiped his tears and stood up. He had never felt this way in his life. His guilt and sorrow turned into purpose. He was truly unstoppable now. Cloud took Aeris' clothes and he and Vincent raced back towards the capital. The airship was parked just outside the city, on the outskirts of Bone Village.

"It had to be ShinRa." Said Vincent. Cloud said nothing. Yazoo's cell phone was next to the pool of blood where Loz had fallen. Cloud picked it up. He checked the call log. Rufus. He began to dial the number, but Vincent stopped him.

"No. That will only make matters worse. It will only upset you. You know what we have to do."

"What I have to do."

They ran to the airship and boarded. Vincent's wound was healed; he pulled the bullet out and put it in his pocket. "One more memento." He said.

"What da hell is goin on?" asked Barret.

Cloud said nothing. He sat down. He clutched Aeris' clothes. He could smell her.

"It's Aeris." Vincent said.

"What?" asked Cid.

"What da hell do ya mean? Well where da hell is she?" asked Barret.

"The ShinRa have her. They took her." Vincent replied.

"How could you let that happen?" Cid yelled.

"Enough!" Cloud sat up. He walked over to Cid. He looked him in the eye. "Take me to Junon."

"I'll take yer ass there, but I'm not letting you go alone." Cid said.

"Just get going."

"I'm comin too damnit!" Said Barret.

"No daddy!" Cried Marlene.

"She's right big man." Cid said.

"After we get there, go back to Edge with the children. Take them back to Tifa's. We three will be able to handle this." Said Cloud.

"No fucking way!"

"Daddy!"

Barret sighed. "I'm sorry Marlene."

"It's going to get nasty in there." Vincent said. "Listen to your daughter. It's too dangerous. Someone has to bring them back."

"Damn you guys! Ok, but you better not get yourselves killed. Aeris means just as much to me as she does to you Cloud. Bring her back home. You deserve each other."

Cloud said nothing. He walked away from everybody and gazed up towards the sky. He still had Aeris' clothes in his hand.

_I'm coming. I really hope it is you. I'm not taking any chances this time. I will not lose you again. I will not lose you._

They were almost there.

**Author's Notes:** Well another chapter. I liked this one too, not as much as the last one but I had fun with it. Anyway, not much to say here. I might continue and post chapter eight tonight too. I'm having a good time with this story and I hope everyone else is too. A topic like Cloud and Aeris has been done to death, especially Aeris coming back. I'm trying to stay somewhat fresh and original though. Let's face it; Cloud and Aeris belong together. I mean, even there names match up. Cloud, air, Aeris. It's meant to be! Anyway, I'm not gonna make it easy for them. Like I said before, the story is drastically shifting gears here. Please read and review. I love it when people post their thoughts and encouragement, I really do. So if you read the story then please review it. Thanks,

NazMan


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Yes sir. We have the subject. Inform the President. Yes sir." Rude said, as he looked at Aeris. She was unconscious from the medicine he had given her. She was alright physically, but was now in the hands of ShinRa, once again.

"Is she naked under there!" Reno looked back from the cockpit of the chopper.

Rude peaked underneath the cloak. "Yup, she sure is!"

"And!" Reno asked, excitedly.

"Magnificent!"

"Ugh, will you two please stop it." Said Elena.

"Aw come on, we're just having a little fun!" Rebutted Reno.

"Have some respect! Besides, you both know how Tseng felt for the Ancient. Just stop it, or I'll tell him." Elena replied.

"Hmph, whatever." Uttered Rude.

"What do you think the President wants with her anyway? Remember how much trouble she caused us before? And how the hell is she back anyways? Didn't Sephiroth kill the damn girl?" Asked Reno.

"Who knows? Do not question the President's motives. He has gotten us this far. Our orders were to retrieve the subject, and bring her back unharmed. Good thing Tseng anticipated her current state, otherwise, she might not have made it." Elena said.

"What about lover boy?" Reno questioned.

"Cloud? Ha! We can deal with him. He's no match for the Turks!" Proclaimed Rude.

The chopper was approaching Junon. They landed on the private helipad located on the upper section. Elena, Reno, and Rude were received by Rufus and Tseng. A doctor was on hand also, but Tseng assured Rufus that Aeris would be fine. Tseng knew what Rufus wanted to do, and he wanted no part of it. Reno and Elena got out, followed by Rude, who was carrying Aeris.

"I don't believe it." Said Rufus. "Finally, ShinRa will be able to rule the world once more! This time, that freak Sephiroth will not be in our way! Nobody can stop us now! Hurry, get her into the infirmary. Wait for my instructions." The Turk's followed Rufus' orders and proceeded to bring Aeris into the clinic. Tseng stayed behind. He approached Rufus.

"Even if you do succeed, what about Cloud and the others?" Tseng asked.

"I will succeed. Don't worry about Cloud. If that ship even comes close to this landing area, I will have it shot down."

"Do you really think he will be so brash this time?"

"No, I don't. I already have troops standing by."

"How many?"

"Enough." Said Rufus.

"That's not enough."

"Tseng, lets be optimistic here. Don't worry about Cloud, worry about yourself."

"Hasn't she been through enough? What are we going to accomplish in doing this?"

"Since when did you become so sentimental? Do you _care_ for this girl, Tseng? The ruthless leader of the Turks! Reduced to this? If you like that thing so much, than why don't you do the honors?"

"I was just --"

"You were just nothing. Now, I have a task to prepare for. Get her ready."

"Yes sir." Tseng said unenthusiastically. He followed Rufus into the new ShinRa office building. It was nothing like the one in Midgar once was. Reeve and Scarlett had been scouting for a location for Neo-Midgar, while the Turk's were reduced to mere bodyguards for Rufus. Tseng always followed orders though, but he began to question his superior's motives recently. Tseng was especially pissed about his last assignment, to excavate the northern crater and bring back the remains of Jenova. That mission almost cost him and Elena their lives. Tseng was particularly grateful to Vincent. He saved them after Kadaj and his gang almost killed them both. Tseng entered the infirmary. A doctor in a white lab coat was tending to the flower girl. She was in a lab bed. Still unclothed underneath the blanket; Tseng approached her. _So beautiful. So innocent. Does she deserve this? Fuck Rufus. We shoulda let him die out there. I should be the President of ShinRa! _Tseng took out his cell phone. "Excuse me, I need you to leave." Tseng said to the lab tech. He nodded and left the room. "Shut that door." Tseng dialed Cloud's number. It was picked up after one ring.

"What's going on Tseng? She better be alright." Cloud sternly said.

"Just relax. Now listen to me, I'm calling the shots now."

"Tseng. If Aeris is harmed in any way, I'm talking to an empty telephone, because the person at the other end of this line is dead. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Cloud, why the need for so much hostility? I'm trying to help you."

"You are a piece of shit Tseng! You hear me? Do ya, you sick --"

"Cloud, why are you getting so mad?" Denzel asked.

"Not now." Cloud said.

"Oh? Is that one of the slum rats? Are there more with you? I would advise you to stay away from Junon. You might survive the blast, but some of those children might not. Unless…unless you think you can…_save_ them. Do you think you can, Cloud? You've never been good at any of that. Zack. Aeris, the first time at least. Is she worth all of their lives? Can you live with all that guilt?" Tseng said while smiling. He knew he had Cloud on a string.

"Damn! Barret, don't go any closer!"

"Da hell do ya mean! We aint even there yet!"

"Just land it here! If we get any closer, this things goin down!"

"Cloud, I'm scared." Said Denzel.

"It's alright Denzel." Cloud said.

"Are you there?" Asked Tseng.

"Yes. Now, what is it you want from me?"

"I want the same thing you want."

"I doubt that."

"Really? I want my heart's desire. I want this god damn company. You want your heart's desire. You want _her_. Any why wouldn't you? She truly is breathtaking. I'm standing over her right now."

"Please. Please Tseng."

"Don't worry Cloud. I didn't want our conversation to get like this, but you were the one who was being so emotional. She's fine. Now, Rufus isn't taking you lightly. There is no way you can just barge in here. You won't even be able to make it to the upper city. Not without me you won't."

"What does he plan to do with Aeris?"

"You don't want to know. Now listen to me! If you don't want anything to happen to her, then listen. There isn't much time. How far are you from Junon?"

"Maybe…twenty, twenty-five miles."

"Ok. Good. Disembark the ship and get it away from Junon. Do you have some type of transportation?"

Cloud smiled. "Yeah."

"Good. I will meet you on the outskirts in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes! No way. When I get off this airship, I'm coming to get her!"

"I know what I am doing. This is business."

"Not for me. This is my life. I'm not taking anything for granted this time. Nothing."

"Don't let your feelings get the best of you. You always do. I will be there in a half and hour. Trust me, she will be perfectly fine. She won't be fine though, if you do not do as I tell you. If Rufus knows you're here I…I don't know what he'll do to Aeris."

"Ok." Cloud replied. "I'll wait. If you're a minute late, I'm coming up there. I don't care what you say."

Aeris began stirring. Her eyes opened. "Tseng?"

"Aeris!" Cried Cloud.

"I have to go Cloud. Wait for me." Tseng said as he closed his phone.

"No! Aeris!" Screamed Cloud. Cloud's insides felt like they were on fire. _How can I just stand here? How can I do nothing! Aeris…it…has to be you. It was you. _"I heard her voice." Cloud said, crying.

Marlene approached him. She hugged the lower half of him. Cloud bent down so she could really hug him. "Don't worry Cloud. I know you will get her. I can't wait to see her! Don't cry. She wouldn't want you to cry."

Cloud wiped away his tears. "You're right. I can't wait to see her too. I have to go now Marlene. I have to go get Aeris. You stay with your dad. He'll make sure you're alright. And when Aeris and I come back, we can all have fun together."

Vincent was checking his gun. He loaded and cocked it before holstering it. "You ready?"

"I am! Let's get this party started!" Yelled Cid.

"Let's go." Said Cloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary, Aeris was fully awake now. "Tseng? Where am I? What's going on?"

Tseng went to hold her hand, but she denied him. "I deserve that. You are in Junon. This is Rufus' primary headquarters. After you came back, Rufus got a call from Loz. Once he found out you were at the City of the Ancients; he ordered us to get you."

"What does he want from me?"

"The same thing his father wanted."

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot Aeris. I tried to persuade him, but he reopened your file from Hojo. He is going to impregnate you."

"No! Oh god no." She began crying. "I want Cloud!"

"Aeris, I'm not going to let him. Now, I am going to get Cloud up here to get you outta here. He's waiting for me as we speak."

"Then go get him! Please Tseng. I'm asking for you're help. I'm scared."

"I know you are. He won't do that to you, ok? I have everything under control. I've been waiting for this moment a long time. Now, I have to go get him. Can you be strong for me?"

"Yes. You promise that you're getting Cloud?" She said while staring directly into his eyes.

"I promise. It won't be long now. Whatever happens, be strong."

"I will." Aeris muttered.

"It's time for me to go." Tseng said as he took one last look into Aeris' frightened and frozen eyes. He made his way out of the infirmary to the lower section of Junon. He took out his phone.

"Yes boss." Elena answered.

"Elena, who do you take orders from?"

"You sir."

"Good, now listen to me very carefully…"

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been a few days since I last updated but I needed to get in my mind where I wanted to take the story next. It is going to get even better with the next chapter, which should be up sometime later today. Anyway, I need some more feedback on the story. If someone thinks it's confusing at some point or too scattered, let me know. I had another good time with this chapter. The next one will be even better!

Please R & R! Thanks,

NazMan.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I don't wanna do this…I don't wanna do this." Reno was pacing outside of the infirmary.

Rude was standing alongside Elena. He was like a gargoyle, and as usual, expressionless. "Calm down." He said.

"But, the President?"

"Don't question Tseng." Elena said.

"That's what you said about Rufus on the damn chopper!" Reno yelled.

"SHH! Do you want him to hear us?"

"Oh man…oh man…Rude! What do you think about all of this?"

Rude said nothing. He cracked his knuckles.

"Come on!"

"I'm a Turk. You're a Turk. I'll follow Boss' orders." Rude said.

"Oh shit man! Damn it! Fuck! What the hell! How can we do this?" Reno asked.

"Are you going against Tseng's orders?" Elena asked.

"I…I…I..."

"Are you going to follow orders or not?"

Reno sighed, "Fine."

"Then get it done! I have my own orders to follow. You two better not screw this up!" Elena firmly said while leaving the two.

Rude shrugged. "Well?"

"Damn it. Wait here. I'll take care of this." Reno said. Rude smiled.

In the infirmary, Rufus was approaching Aeris. He had the doctor physically incapacitate her with a shot. She was awake, but her movement was restricted. He stood over her, staring into her eyes. He got closer. They were face to face. Aeris was squirming from side to side, trying not look at him. Rufus tried to force his lips onto hers, but she resisted. He slapped her for this.

"Why make this harder on yourself? I'm going to find the Promised Land. This is the only way."

Tears were constantly rolling down her face. "I hate you." She cried. "When Cloud gets here, he's --"

"He's gonna what? He's gonna be killed. That punk has gotten on my nerves from the start. Don't get you're hopes up. Now, where were we?" Rufus coldly said while devilishly smiling.

"No. No." Aeris muttered.

Rufus began to remove his custom tailored suit. He started to force himself onto Aeris. She couldn't stop him. He heard the door open. Without stopping or looking to see who it was, he spoke: "What is it! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"It's Reno, sir."

"What the hell do you think you're doing interrupting me like this?"

"I'm following orders, sir."

"Huh?" Rufus quizzically asked while turning his head. Before he could realize what was going on, Reno stunned him into submission with his electric staff. "You bastard!" Rufus cried as he slipped into an unconscious state.

As Rufus fell to the floor, Reno laid his eyes onto the petrified flower girl. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time when he saw Aeris like this. He felt compassion. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I just want Cloud." Aeris cried.

Rude came in. "Well?"

"Well? I did it! It felt good too."

"Hmph."

"So…what do we do now?" Reno asked.

"Are you guys going to hurt me?" Inquired Aeris.

"No." They both replied, in sync.

"Call Tseng." Ordered Rude.

Reno took out his phone. Tseng answered. "Yes, what is it?"

"Phase one is complete sir. Uh…what do we do now?"

"Good. Stay where you're at. I should be back soon."

"What about the President?"

"I'M THE PRESIDENT NOW!" Tseng screamed. "If Rufus wakes up, just zap his ass again. Got it?"

"Yes sir. We will await further instructions." Reno said as Tseng hung up on him.

"Well?" Rude asked.

"We stay here, and wait til he gets back."

Aeris composed herself. "Excuse me? Is there anyway you could give me something to wear?"

Rude smiled. "I'll take care of this. You look about her size." He said, while leaving.

"Why don't you just walk around like that?" Reno asked, in a playful voice.

"Wrapped up in a blanket!"

"No…"

"I don't think so. Besides, I can barely move anyway. Rufus had the doctor inject me with something."

"I'll go get the technician."

"Wait! You can't just leave me alone with him!"

"Relax, he's out cold. I'll be back in less than a minute."

Three minutes later, Reno returned with the physician. Aeris looked away while the doctor pricked her with another shot. "You should feel better soon."

"Ok. I think you've done enough Doc." Reno stated as he took out his staff and shocked the doctor. "This is getting fun!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because."

Rude returned. He had one of Elena's suits folded over his left arm, and sleek black shoes in his hand. "Here."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aeris said.

"Then you can just walk around nake --"

"I already tried it." Said Reno.

"Ok. Give it here." Aeris said while taking the suit from Rude. She was surprised when the two of them just stood there, watching her. "Um…can I have a little privacy?"

The two Turk's turned their backs to her.

"Um…a little more privacy?"

They walked farther away from her.

"Get out!" Yelled Aeris. They walked out of the room and shut the door. They waited in silence, and then Reno broke the ice.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Reno asked.

"You grossed her out."

"Me!" Reno said as the door suddenly opened. Aeris was decked out from head to toe in one of Elena's signature Turk suits. The shoes even fit her perfectly. Elena was a just a hint thinner than Aeris, which made the suit hug every curve of her lean and fit body.

"Well? What do you two think?" Aeris said while brushing her hair back.

"Uh…" Reno uttered before his jaw dropped to the ground. Rude just smiled.

"Hmph, you two are no fun!"

They both shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in lower Junon, Cloud and the others made sure to stay out of sight from the ShinRa soilders Rufus had stationed in the town. Cloud was getting restless. "How can I just sit by when Aeris is in danger?"

"It's been fifteen minutes Cloud! That fuck said he'd be here!" Cid assured, the only way he could.

"There he is now." Vincent said.

All three of them marched to meet Tseng. "You're early. Oh well, no trouble. Everything is going according to plan."

"Where's Aeris!" Cloud sternly asked.

"I told you, she's fine."

"You didn't answer my question, Turk."

"If you must know, she is in the infirmary. Rude and Reno are with her."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Jesus, Cloud! I told you, she is fine. Now, if you gentlemen wouldn't mind, I have a company to take over. Follow me." Cloud, Cid, and Vincent followed Tseng's lead. He led them to a secret service elevator that Rufus had installed for his own private use. Rufus and the Turk's were the only ones who knew about it. With every inch the elevator moved, Cloud could _feel_ her. The hero of this planet was now closer than he had ever been to receiving his true redemption.

**Author's Notes:** Another day, another chapter. Hope you all liked this one. I love working with the Turk's. They are some of my favorite characters and I hope you all enjoyed them. Sorry all you Rufus fans! I really do like him but he has always been ruthless and conniving. I sort of made him out to be a sleaze ball here, but I needed some type of villain. Sorry for the inconsistencies with Aeris. What I mean by that is how she went from being weak to getting her strength back just from some medicine. Come on, this is Final Fantasy and I was tired of making her out to be so weak and useless in the story. It's time she got what she deserves! Anyway, the story is just entering the final stretch. There will be maybe 3…4…maybe 5 more chapters. It depends on where I want to take it. Hope you all liked this one; I really had a good time writing it. Anyway, as always, review please. Thanks,

NazMan.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Tseng, Cloud, Cid, and Vincent had reached upper Junon. An unlikely combination, to say the least. It was eerily quiet at the helipad, no troops, nothing. Tseng was very cautious. He took out his phone.

"Elena. What's going on?"

"Nothing sir. Everything is fine."

"Where the hell is everybody?" Tseng demanded to know.

"Rufus has some of the battalion in lower Junon. Most of the troops are with him though. Did you take his service ramp?"

"Of course we did. What about the two morons."

"They have their end under control sir. Everything is…oh shit!"

"Elena! ELENA! Fuck!"

Cloud's eyes gazed at Tseng. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I have it all under control." Tseng said.

"Bullshit! Cloud, why the hell are we even trustin this bastard!" Cid said.

"Relax, everybody." Cloud said. "Tseng, take me to Aeris. Now."

"Fine. Follow me." Said Tseng as he led them all to the infirmary. When they arrived, nobody was there. No Reno, no Rude, no Rufus, and no Aeris. Tseng took out his phone and called Reno. No answer. He tried Rude. No answer. Elena, nothing. "She was right here. In that bed. Cloud, I swear. I knew I shouldn't have let them two take care of this!"

Cloud walked over to the bed. He put his hands on the sheet. He could feel her. Cloud was finished screwing around. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to Tseng. He stood an inch away from him. He stared into Tseng's eyes. "Look, I am so tired of this. Now, we need to look at this logically. Where the hell could everybody be? I want you to think _real_ hard. Ok?"

"Look Cloud, Rufus must've --"

"This isn't helping! Lets just go! I'm sure they are around here somewhere."

Tseng sighed. "I don't know."

"Well I do." Cloud said as he began to unsheathe his sword…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the prison wing of Junon; Aeris, Elena, and the rest of the Turks were all tied to chairs. Yazoo, along with Rufus and several ShinRa MP's were there too.

Rufus began to speak: "So, my own wonderful Turk's, after saving my life, now betray me! All three of you, along with your charismatic leader, are all going to be gassed. Don't worry though, you will all die together. Have anything to say for yourselves, traitors."

"When Tseng finds out that you --"

"Not you Reno, you're not allowed to speak. That is quite the weapon you have there. I see that the ShinRa weapons department developed it specifically for you. How does it work again?" Rufus comically asked as he took it from Reno's jacket. Sparks began to fly. He plunged it into Reno's chest. He cried terribly as the electric passed though his body. Rufus was grinning from ear to ear. Reno finally fainted from the pain. Rufus swung the staff across Reno's face. Rude squirmed in his chair, upset. "Now, now. I never liked that imbecile anyway. Fucking degenerate."

Rude and Elena said nothing. Yazoo was crouching in front of Aeris. She had her eyes closed, she didn't want to give her captor's the satisfaction. Yazoo forced her eyes open with his hands, laughing. "When brother gets here, I'm gonna make you watch. You're gonna watch him die!" Yazoo said just before forcing his lips onto hers. He was surprised when Aeris bit back, drawing blood. Yazoo smiled. "I like you."

"Save her for me." Rufus said. "Wait here. I'm going to go get our friends."

"No problem." Yazoo said. Rufus left with his men.

"Kadaj went peacefully back to the planet, Cloud will make sure you don't!" Aeris hissed. Yazoo wiped the blood from his lip before slapping Aeris across the face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cloud was about to take out his sword, he suddenly hung his head and stopped. He sighed, "Look Tseng, I know we haven't always been on the same page, but I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of all this. I'm gotten over a lifetime of guilt, the last thing I need is more blood on my hands. If what you say is true, if Aeris is somehow here, then please take me to her. Please."

"Follow me." Replied Tseng. As Tseng swung open the door back to the air pad of upper Junon he was met with Rufus' double barrow shotgun. Rufus had at least twenty MP's with him. Tseng didn't move. He just stood there, staring into what could very well be his fate. As Cloud went for his sword the barrels of every soldier's gun immediately zeroed in on him. Vincent and Cid stood there, motionless. Vincent's hand was on his gun, but he kept it holstered.

"Cloud, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry to say though, you won't be playing the hero here today. I wouldn't make any movements, I know that you might be able to pull this off, but all I have to do is place a call to your brother, Yazoo. He and Loz survived the blast. He's waiting for you as we speak, with _her_. I couldn't imagine the pain for you if you lost her again, could you?" Rufus laughed. "Oh, and you, Tseng. I've decided to terminate the Turks' division of ShinRa, permanently. You and you're organization have been a burden on ShinRa from the start. I have you're _troops_ waiting. Lets go everyone." Rufus lowered his gun from Tseng's face and motioned for everyone to get in front of him. He and his ShinRa MP's were closely following Cloud and company with guns drawn and cocked. "Everyone put your hands up! If anyone moves, kill 'em."

Cloud and Vincent were marching side by side, there were some ShinRa marked crates coming up and the two men were both thinking the same thing. The boxes were on both sides of everyone and with that kind of cover they would have a chance to gain the upper hand. Before they got to them, Cloud looked over at Vincent. Vincent nodded. Cloud smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me, Yazoo, how does it feel to fail?" Elena coldly said.

"What do you mean?" Yazoo asked.

"Well, for starters, you couldn't find that bitch of a mother you have, you couldn't kill Cloud, now that I think of it, you couldn't even kill yourself when the time came. That's what I mean."

Yazoo was furious. He pulled out his gun and marched towards Elena. Each step with authority. He pinned the gun to her forehead. "You…no…I…it wasn't my fault!" He cried.

"Don't cry, bitch."

Yazoo pulled the hammer back on his gun. His finger was twitching feverishly by the trigger. The buzzing vibration of his cell phone forced him to lower the gun though.

Aeris, with a big red mark on the side of her face, peered over at Elena. She smiled at her. Elena winked back.

"What is it?" Answered Yazoo.

"How are our guests?" asked Rufus.

"The blonde one is pissing me off, I was just about to--"

"I told you, don't kill any of them! At least not 'till I get back. Got it? Got it!"

"Got it. How long?"

"Not too lon-- GET THEM! FUCK! SHOOT! SHOOOT! SHOOOOOT!"

"Mr. President? Damn it!" Yazoo said as he began taping the mouths of his prey. "What do you have to say for yourselves now? You just wait. Wait until he gets here. You're gonna love it!" He said, while peering into those sea green eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had jumped and taken cover behind several crates just before Vincent made a heavenly leap into the air, opening fire. Several MP's were dead and Rufus was wounded. Vincent smiled as he put a bullet through each of the President's legs. Cid and Tseng had taken cover. Vincent soon joined them. Cloud sprung up, and in a flash, he sliced all four of the remaining MP's automatics in half, while they were still holding them. The four of them stood there, each with half of their weapons glued to their trembling hands. Cloud spoke, "You know who I am, you've seen what I can do. You're comrades are dead, do you want to suffer the same fate as they do?" He asked while looking at his blade. Before he could even look up from his sword, the four remaining guards had vanished.

"You cowards!" Screamed Rufus. "What are you gonna do to me? Please, ex-SOILDER."

Cloud fixed his icy cold eyes on Rufus. "Nothing. You and you're company have already done enough. ShinRa is finished. Just tell me where she is."

"In…in the…prison wing. You remember. You're…_not_ going to kill me?"

Cloud said nothing as he made his way to her. Vincent and Cid followed. Tseng stayed behind. He approached his fallen superior. Rufus was lying on the ground, clutching his legs, blood had drenched the legs of his winter colored suit. Tseng said nothing as he pulled out a handgun from his inner pocket. He aimed the gun at Rufus' head.

"NO!"

Two shots silenced the former President of ShinRa forever. The son and the father; both murdered by two former employees.

Tseng had no expression on his face. He was as cold as ice. He put away his gun. "No hard feelings, boss. It was only business."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and the others had reached the imposing door to the prison wing of upper Junon. He approached the door very cautiously.

"This is it." Cloud said. "Listen, whatever happens in there, promise me something. Both of you."

"Anything bud!" Cid said.

Vincent just nodded.

"Promise me that the both of you, no matter what happens to me, will get Aeris out of there. If she even…if she even is in there."

"You got it." The old pilot said.

Vincent nodded.

"I'll go first. Vincent, cover me." Cloud crept up to the door, he put his ear to it. Nothing. He drew his sword with his right hand, he wrapped his left hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned it. When he could turn no more, he looked at Vincent and Cid. They both reassured him. Like a bolt of lightning, Cloud kicked the door off of it's hinges and stormed into the dimly lit room. He scanned the room. He saw her. He froze. "Aeris!" He began making his way towards her. He saw that her mouth was taped. "Aeris, I'm coming!" He stopped when a bullet entered his body. He couldn't move. He fell to his knees. He saw her. "Aer..."

Yazoo emerged from a pitch black corner of the room. His gun was still fixed on Cloud. He put his finger on the trigger, smiling. "Killing you the second time was much better than the first!" He said as he began to pull the trigger. Before he got off another shot, Vincent sent two bullets into Yazoo's black heart.

"Don't cry Aeris." Cloud said, falling to the floor.

Cid rushed over to Cloud. He ripped Cloud's shirt off. Blood was gushing from his chest. He wrapped the shirt up and put pressure on the wound. "Stay with me, stay with me!"

Vincent took the tape off of Aeris' mouth and untied her before he made his way to the Turks. He decided to leave them be.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried. She rushed over to him, she clutched him into her arms.

Cloud smiled. "Aeris…Aeris…is it really you?"

Tears were streaming down her face, "Yes, it's really me. Don't close your eyes! Don't…_leave me_."

Cloud raised his hand to her face. He wiped away her tears. They kept coming though, and Aeris grasped his hand with hers. He squeezed back. "Aeris…Aeris…I…_love_…you." Cloud could barely utter the words under his breath. He closed his eyes.

"No! Cloud! Oh god!" Wept Aeris. Cloud's hand was still gripped to hers. She never let go.

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone, thanks for the great support and all the reviews! I'm hoping for some more, negative or positive! I know it's been awhile since I updated but I've just been so damn busy. hope everyone liked this new fresh chapter! Some people might be pissed about the last part of it, but all I have to say to you is, wait for the next one! I really liked this chapter and had a great time writing it. I gotta tell ya, I've been in Cleris overboard for the past few days and I gotta tell ya, it feels great! Well anyway, I've rambled on long enough and I promise you all that the next chapter won't take as nearly as long as this one! Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks again for your time,

NazMan.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Cloud's conscience took over. He was drifting away, slowly but surely. His mind though, was keeping him alive. His memories of Aeris. The last one, in particular…

Cloud was on his way to meet everybody, but he had to make a stop first. Before he could be with his friends and his family, he had to see one very special person. Aeris. He knew he could only do this in the vast sea of flowers. He wasn't sure what to expect. He just felt it. He knew he could meet her there. His heart was racing the whole trip there. His fenrir roaring loudly with every beat. He was smiling the whole time. He couldn't wait.

_Will I see her?_

When he reached his destination, he made sure to park his bike safely on the side of the road. He didn't want to disturb this sacred place. He took off his sunglasses and made his way into her. As he was walking, his arms were stretched from his sides, his hands gently brushing through the soft and delicate flowers. He closed his eyes. He felt her.

"So you came. Why did you come this time? There is no reason to seek forgiveness."

Cloud opened his eyes. "Aeris?"

"Yes, silly, who do you think it is?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry, so it's really you?"

"Yes it's me! I've been watching you. You're doing better."

"Only because of you. I live for you, Aeris." Cloud said.

"Just for me? You're funny. Come closer. Sit with me."

Cloud reluctantly took a seat on the soft flowers next to Aeris. He was shocked when she rested her head on his shoulder. He was even more shocked though, that he could feel her soft frame against him. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he knew if he did, he could never let go.

"You're heart is pounding Cloud. What's wrong?" Aeris asked, concerned.

"I…it's just…I'm nervous I guess. I didn't know what to expect coming here."

"Cloud?"

"Yea, Aeris?"

"You don't have to be nervous around me."

"I know…you're right. Aeris I…" He couldn't say it.

"You what?"

"I just miss you so much. I miss having you around. I miss your voice, I miss the sight of you. I miss your laughter. I don't know how I am ever going to learn to live without you."

"Hmmm…funny. You were never like this when I was alive."

"It took a lot for me to realize certain things. I've changed Aeris. I changed because of you. You made me realize, that everything was worth fighting for. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time when you were around. I wish I wasn't so stubborn back then. I was so confused when we first met. I had never felt like that with anybody. I never --"

"You never felt like what, Cloud?"

"I never felt so good around anybody in my entire life. I was completely lost when you were gone, because I knew I would never get that feeling back."

"But don't you have that feeling now?"

"Yes, but now it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because you're not really here. We can never have a life together. I want to have a life together."

"Cloud, you will be just fine. I will always be with you. Always. If you ever need to talk to me, I will be here. I'm going to return to the planet soon, but I will always be alive, inside you. Always. I don't want you to be like this, because of me. I want you to have a life Cloud. If you truly care for me, then live your life. Have a family, for me. That will be our family, that will be our life together."

Cloud sighed. "Can't you come back?"

"Now you're just being selfish! You already have me Cloud. Don't you realize that?"

"Yea."

"Cloud?" Aeris innocently asked.

"Yea Aeris."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course." Cloud said as he leaned into her and grasped her into his arms. Aeris' fragile form melted into him. A tear ran down his eye. Aeris looked up and saw it run down his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't ever want to let go."

"You never will let go. I will always be here."

"Aeris…I…I…" He couldn't say it.

"I love you too Cloud. I have to go now though."

He couldn't say anything. He clutched her tighter. His arms began to tremble around her.

"Cloud it's ok. Don't keep beating yourself up over me. You never wasted time back then, with me. I cherish the time we were together. You were a little stubborn back then though! That was one of the reasons I liked you so much." Aeris said while affectionately rubbing her head on Cloud's chest.

"You're going back to the planet?"

"Yes, soon. I have to say goodbye to some people first."

"Like me?"

"No! I'm not saying goodbye to you. I will always be with you, and I will be waiting for you, when it is time."

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm just curious. I don't know what to expect. I'm so tired though Cloud. I know I had to fight. I had to help you and the others, but I am so tired. I need to rest. You're a real hand full, ya know!" They both shared a brief laugh before Aeris unexpectedly perked her head up to Cloud's and met his lips with hers. Without even thinking, Cloud kissed her back. He couldn't think. His body was on fire. The two of them shared a long and tender kiss, but when Cloud opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Aeris…I…love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Junon, Cloud's heartbeat was waning.

"We have to get him some help." Vincent said. "Here, get him up. Help me Cid. Hurry!" Vincent and Cid propped Cloud up and they each put one of his arms around them. His legs were limp.

The Turk's were squirming in their seats when Tseng arrived to the dimly lit room.

"Jesus." He said. "Look, get him to the infirmary, we have a doctor. Take him there. Now!" Tseng demanded.

Cid and Vincent carried Cloud out, following Aeris. They were moving quickly. Aeris opened the door. She immediately made her way to the doctor, who was stirring on the floor from the shock Reno had given him earlier. Aeris kneeled down, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"You…you're the girl from before." The doctor replied. "What's going on?"

"You need to help us, my friend was shot. He needs help. Fast!" She said. "Can you get up?" Aeris handed him his glasses, which were on the floor next to him.

"Yes." He said while trying to get up. Aeris helped him to his feet. He went over to Cloud. "When did this happen?"

"Just now." Vincent said. "I can help you." He placed his hands on the open wound. Blood was gushing through Vincent's hands. Cloud's heartbeat was fading.

"Oh god!" Aeris screamed while covering her eyes.

Cid went over to her and hugged her. "He'll get through it. It'll be alright. One damn bullet aint gonna stop him!" Cid looked at Vincent. Vincent nodded.

"Maybe you two should wait outside. I won't lose him Aeris. You have my word." said Vincent.

Cid took Aeris outside. His shirt was soaked from her tears. "It'll be fine kid."

"It's my fault Cid. I--"

"Don' even think that way. Cloud wouldn't want you to. You two deserve each other. Trust me, that damn vampire in there knows what he's doing. I promise."

Aeris laughed. She wiped her eyes. "You're right. Did you see all the blood though?"

"Well if he needs some, we'll give him some."

"Cid?" Aeris asked.

"Yea kid."

"It's really good to see you again."

"You too, Aeris. You too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So boss, what are we gonna do now?" Reno asked Tseng.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Well, for starters Rufus has gotta be pretty pissed about all this. I mean --"

Tseng's laughing cut him off. "Rufus? Rufus? I don't think we'll be having anymore problems with him. I was tired of taking pointless orders from him. Which is why he was…forced into early retirement. Or should I say…permanent retirement."

Reno gasped. Rude just stood there. Elena smiled.

"But…Rufus…the president. You can't just…" Reno muttered.

"You are looking at the new president of ShinRa Inc. Now…who is going to be the new leader of the turks?" Tseng said while looking over the three of them.

"Me! Me! It's gotta be me! I'm the senior member so it HAS to be me…right?" Reno asked.

Rude cracked both his fists and neck. He forced what some would call a smile while looking at Tseng.

Elena smiled and winked at the man she loved and the man she took orders from. "Well boss?"

"Well of course, by default, the new leader of my turks would have to be…"

Reno nodded in assurance.

"Elena."

"But! Damn. Is it because of the --" Reno started.

"Excuse me, Reno." Said Elena. "As your new commanding officer I have orders for the both of you. Take a hike!"

Rude and Reno looked at each other. They both shrugged and left Elena and Tseng. Elena walked up to Tseng and did something she was always afraid to do. She wrapped her arms around Tseng and planted a long and wet kiss on his stern lips. Tseng passionately kissed her back. "So, are you _satisfied_ with your new position?" He jokingly asked.

"Oh I think so, boss. Maybe sometime you can except my FULL appreciation."

"Someday is right." He laughed.

"So what about Cloud and the others?" She asked.

"Oh I think he'll be fine. He has a lot to live for. Especially now. Besides, just think of what a powerful partner he can become."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do, but I don't love her. You're more my type." Tseng smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That one was deep." The doctor was saying in the infirmary. "I almost didn't think we would ever get that damn thing out!"

Vincent said nothing. He dropped the bloody bullet on the medical tray and crossed his arms. Always deep in thought.

"So, uh…I'll just bandage him up and…"

"That'll be fine. Keep him off the meds though. He doesn't need them."

"Whatever you say. Say, where'd you learn how to do that?" The doctor asked, but Vincent was already out the door.

"Is he…alright?" Aeris asked.

"Of course. He's fine." Replied Vincent. "I never break my promises."

"OH THANK YOU!" Aeris exclaimed whilst jumping up and hugging Vincent. She placed a delicate and brief peck on his cheek, which surprisingly made him blush, only slightly though. "Can I go see him?"

"Sure."

Aeris walked into the room. Cloud was just lying there motionless. She felt so good to see his bare chest moving in and out with each breathe. The doctor noticed her and nodded while leaving her in peace. She walked up to Cloud and put her ear against his heart. A smile formed across her face as she stood back up and sat next to him. She grasped his hand with both of hers. Cloud began stirring when she squeezed harder. His eyelids began to flinch. They slightly opened at first, but once he caught a glimpse of what was staring at him they shot open. He was lost in that vast sea of green that were Aeris' eyes. He then noticed a huge smile forming across her innocent and bewildering face. He smiled back. His eyes were confused though, as to the turk suit she still had on. He squeezed her hands back and opened his mouth.

"Aeris?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"What are you wearing?"

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback and I welcome all the new readers to my fanfic! You all can rejoice though, did you honetly think that I was going to let Cloud die? Come on! Well, not much to say here on this one, keep up with all the reviews. I absolutely love opening up my email and seeing a new review alert. Quite frankly it's the only think I look forward to when checking my mail. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I fear the last remaining chapters are going to be flooded with warm clerisy goodness, or mabe I'll just scrap all that and have Cloud dump Aeris and go to the dark side...CLOTI. Ha Ha, NEVER! Anyway, plz R&R!

NazMan


End file.
